


Lee and the deep Sea of Bardowick (DONT READ ITS NOT DONE)

by Ayumoharun



Category: One Eyed Lee and the Dinner Party
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Drama, Family Issues, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumoharun/pseuds/Ayumoharun
Summary: Lee always tried to explain why he needed to got to specific places all around the world but everyone just didn't listen! they said its impossible to remember your past live and that hes to young to go around the globe by himself.but the voice in his head was just so loud..
Relationships: Lee/original Character, Oc/Oc side ship





	Lee and the deep Sea of Bardowick (DONT READ ITS NOT DONE)

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t expect too much.  
> English inst my native language and this is kind my first ff.  
> hope ya can still enjoy it tough, I´m always thankful for any kind of help and correction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its something like a prologue

Since his 17 birthday his parents had enough from his running away and the fighting. he even started telling them the voice in his head told him to hit his brother to come free, but lee tripped and fell to the ground with his head first and passed out.

even after being hospitalized he started telling them about a field where he tripped and fell down just the way he did before being hospitalized.

that is where they send him off to a asylum.


End file.
